Seeds
by Heaven9
Summary: Yes, there is darkness but there is also light and you are one of the lights. Never forget that… An AU, BK&K story, set in our days…


**Seeds**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, you should know that by now… Oh well, that's life…

**Author's Note:** I know. I know… I should be finishing another chapter of _The Other Side of the Moon_ but this was stronger than me. Another story you say… Don't worry, my priority is _The Other Side of the Moon_. I just had this saved on my pc for a long time… Anyway…one more week and I will be free of assignments! You know what that means…

**Summary:** _Yes, there is darkness but there is also light and you are one of the lights. Never forget that…_ An AU, B/K&K story, set in our days…

**Chapter I – **_Fog_

The letters weren't making sense anyone… She could swear that she had seen those letters moving… But right now, nothing was making much sense to her very tired mind. She had been in front of her laptop all day. Her back were killing her… Her neck was sore… She was in pitiful condition…

_All because of 30 pages about the human cognition… I hope the note is worthy of all this trouble…_

Now she wished nothing more than her bed, her warm and comfortable bed…

Retrieving the last printed page from the printer, she added it to a small pile of paper and fought hard to keep her eyes open.

She got up and stretched herself in order to relieve the pressure from her sore muscles. She dragged herself towards the kitchen to pick up an inviting glass of milk from the refrigerator and headed towards the small but cozy bedroom right next o the kitchen.

Her tired eyes focused on the window of her bedroom. No matter how tired she was but admiring the night was a ritual to her, a ritual she vowed never to let go. She opened the window and shivered as the cold air touched the porcelain skin of her face. Her lips curled into a smile and she allowed herself to close the eyes in bliss. It was a moonless night but a beautiful one nevertheless.

_In spite of everything moments like this give me strength to go on…_

Suddenly the quietude of the house was shattered by the sound of the doorbell. Her eyes widened in surprise as she closed silently the window. She turned to look the red numbers of her bedside clock.

_2:13 am… It's too late to be receiving any visit…_

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to expel the sleep from her mind.

_Something is wrong…_

She discarded from her shoes and welcomed the cold feeling of the wood floor.

The sound of the doorbell echoed in the dark house for the second time, this time longer…

_Someone is persistent…_

She walked hesitantly out of bedroom and towards the door.

Her heart was pounding as she reached the door. Her slender fingers searched in the darkness for an object that would serve as protection. Her hand touched the cold surface of a porcelain vase.

_Just what I need!_

The doorbell rang again followed the sound of someone knocking at the door.

She leaned her body against the door and decided to take a look through the door hole.

_Just to make sure… _

What she saw made her freeze…

Her left hand frenetically tried to unlock the door.

As she opened the door, the air was caught in her lungs. Her right hand dropped the vase which shattered into thousand pieces on the floor.

Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight before her…

"Sis…ter…" She brokenly whispered.

"Help me… Kaoru…" The person in front of her finally spoke in a raw voice.

Tears covered her face as she gave a few steps forward and evolved the woman in a warm embrace.

"Help me… Kaoru…" The woman in her arms sobbed. "I need your help Kaoru…."

"Sister… I'm here… I've always been here…" She whispered as she hugged the woman tighter.

"Kaoru…"

"Ssh, Tomoe… I'm here…" Kaoru reassured.

"I know… Help me… and my… child…"

The woman's words hit her like a lightning.

Kaoru forced broke the embrace to look at her sister's tearful and dirty face.

"What…?" Kaoru asked in total disbelief.

"I'm pregnant… Kaoru…" The woman said softly as she grabbed her sister's hand and guided towards her very swollen belly.

Kaoru's deep sapphire eyes followed her hand and rested upon the sight of her sister's large belly.

_Warm…_

There was a life inside her sister's belly…

_Oh God, what have you done… Tomoe…?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Okay, my third story… So, what do you think? Give me your opinion…

I apologise for the mistakes that you will find… I'm sorry…

Thank you very much!

Kisses from Portugal!


End file.
